Truth Time
by precious-passenger
Summary: Blaine challenges Kurt, his boyfriend, to a very special game to find out more about themselves. The results, however, are a bit unexpected.


**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back from hibernation with a brand new smutty and angsty one-shot. Just the way WasteNoTime likes it. Why, you ask? Because it's her, well, our birthday. I hope you enjoy this, girl.**

**Special hugs and a huge piece of birthday cake for mida-malek for helping me out.**

**Warning: Mentioning self-harm.**

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. Ready to finish off our moisturizing routine?" Blaine asked as he toweled his head dry, his curls free from its gelled cage.

"Maybe we could just talk a bit more?" Kurt asked.

"Is there something wrong?" his boyfriend asked, a small frown on his face.

"Dad and Carole are on another movie date downstairs, and Finn is at Puck's house, which is code for making out with Rachel at her house," Kurt whined as he applied the last layer of lotion on his face.

"And that's bad because...?" Blaine asked, his voice amused.

"I'm so bored. There's nobody to annoy," Kurt said.

"Well, I can think of a few ways to entertain my boyfriend," he chuckled.

Immediately, Kurt perked up.

"Ooh, I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"Get on Skype," Blaine ordered in a mischievous tone, making Kurt's breath hitch in his throat.

He hung up the phone and turned on his laptop. It felt amazing to have Blaine as his boyfriend. It had been the most beautiful ten days he'd ever experienced. He could burst any second, bathing in the bliss.

A few moments later, the green sign alerting that Blaine was online popped up and almost immediately he started a video chat.

They talked for a while, and Kurt noticed his boyfriend was becoming more and more fidgety. Blaine talked about his weekend at Dalton and how Wes, his roommate was off visiting his parents.

"Blaine? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked, a bit alarmed and worried. Ever since Blaine had asked him out there was this constant fear of Blaine finding out how much of a mess he really was and he was way more trouble than he was worth.

"Okay, I'm going to say something and I know it's going to sound ridiculous. But, there's something I want to try with you."

"Okay," Kurt said unsurely, a rush of warmth spreading inside his chest.

"Let's play strip truth or...truth?" Blaine asked shyly. Kurt choked on his own spit and began coughing.

"Blaine..."

"Come on, Kurt. Please?"

Blaine was giving him that puppy dog eyed look and some part of Kurt melted by his stare. He couldn't possibly deny his boyfriend anything with that pleading look.

"Ok, let's. How does it go?" he relented and watched as Blaine did a victory dance right there.

"It's more like never have I ever. You say 'never have I ever' and say the thing you haven't done… and if the other person has done it he takes off a piece of clothing."

"Okay, then," Kurt told, suddenly feeling like taking a risk. This was Blaine after all, his soulmate."Bring it on, baldy," he challenged.

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt saw the look of wonder in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Nothing. This is only to find out more about ourselves, right?" Kurt asked, a little self conscious now.

"Yeah, I want to know more about you. The stripping is a bonus," Blaine said, winking.

"As if I'm going to let you win," Kurt bit back cheekily.

"So should i start?" Blaine asked as the silence dragged on.

"Never have I ever given a guy a blowjob," Kurt said, interested to know the answer.

"Dammit." Blaine groaned, taking off his shirt.

"Wait a minute! More explanation… You can't just…" Kurt stuttered.

"No big deal, Kurt. I promise. It was this party thing, I was half drunk, it just happened i guess. My next blow job will be a much better experience." Blaine smirked.

Kurt had to keep himself from touching the screen. Those abs, those little nipples. Gosh...

"Never have I ever sang a duet with myself," Blaine interrupted his daydreams, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not fair. You already know the answer," Kurt complained.

"Okay, okay. Never have I ever fantasized about BDSM!" Blaine said, a dark gleam in his eyes.

Kurt took off his shirt as well, face red as a fire truck.

"Wow, Kurt. Really?" his boyfriend wondered in amazement, a dark ring shaping around his iris.

"Yeah. It's something that...you know, happened when we started dating. I became more..."

"Turned on?" Blaine provided.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I thought about..."

"Owning me? Marking me? Claiming me as yours?" Blaine tried to finish for him with a half smirk.

"Put on a collar on you?" Kurt suggested, panting slightly.

"Oh," Blaine swallowed heavily, his pupils blown away from lust.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled.

"Don't you dare apologize," Blaine rasped. "Let me show you," the boy held up one finger and disappeared from the view, leaving Kurt to stare at Blaine's messy bookshelf. He didn't have to wait long as his boyfriend appeared, a belt in his hand. Kurt felt a fresh wave of want shooting right in his belly.

"For example this is just a simple belt. But if I do this," Blaine fastened the belt on his neck. "It's tight. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. And I'm reminded of you, my Master."

Kurt swallowed heavily, thousands of images flashing through his mind. He could see himself, holding his boyfriend by the end of the belt, pulling his head back so he could kiss the boy. Maybe he could get Blaine to spank himself. Dammit, what was he thinking about? He tried to clear his mind.

"I actually never… But now that i have your collar on me, it's turning me on so much, Kurt. I think… tell me, what do you want me to do master?" Blaine said, his pupils impossibly wide. "What is it that you desire your slave does?" he dared to go on.

"Pinch your nipples for me," Kurt ordered, too caught up to feel embarrassed.

"Like this, my king?" Blaine said pinching his right nipple with his fingers as he couldn't suppress a moan leaving his throat. "What else do you fancy?" He said, his voice shadowed with want.

"Let's just get back to the game, alright?"

"Kurt!" Blaine whined. "So eager to get me naked, huh?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out to which Blaine replied by typing 'nom nom nom'.

"I've never had a wet dream about you," Kurt said thoughtfully. Blaine groaned in annoyance as he pulled his pants off. Kurt felt his eyebrows shooting up.

"Duh," his boyfriend said when he noticed his boyfriend's obvious surprise, gesturing towards Kurt's well shaped body.

"You did? You had a wet dream...featuring me?"

"Of course I did. You're my boyfriend. Who else am i going to dream about Kurt?" Blaine sounded whiney.

"What was I doing?" Kurt asked, feeling blood rushing south. He adjusted himself more comfortably on his bed and waited for the answer.

"We were on your bed and you were kissing me," Blaine admitted. "You were kissing me so deeply, Kurt, it felt so good. You have amazing lips have i ever told you?" He said grinning wide. "You pushed me to your bed, moving your body on top of mine. It just felt so… anyway, it didn't go on long after that." He shrugged blushing slightly.

"Are you sure that was all?" Kurt asked with a wolfish grin. Blaine cleared his throat.

"I've never fantasized about a male teacher in high school," He fired.

"Me neither," Kurt shrugged, "I'm not that desperate."

"I've never used stuff other than my hands to masturbate," Kurt stated.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Man, I wish I had worn socks," he groaned as he pulled down his underwear. Kurt found himself unable to breathe.

"So, I won," he said breathily as he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend's half hard cock. His mouth watered and he swallowed.

"Not technically. Maybe I'll earn my underwear back if you lose the final round."

"Okay. Hit me with your best shot."

Blaine tapped his chin. "Gah, I don't have anything. You're way too innocent."

"I've never ever self-harmed," Blaine said desperately, hands thrown up in surrender, which incidentally gave Kurt a better view of Blaine's soft belly and his more private areas.

Kurt swallowed heavily. His heart was beating heavily in his chest. He could lie and the game would be over. But, he wanted the truth. He didn't want to hide from his past any longer.

"Put on your underwear," he mumbled, not looking to see Blaine's eyes go wide in horror.

"Or better yet…" he said as he took off his pajama pants.

Dozens of scars littered his thighs. Some of them were shallow, neat cuts and some white lines spoke of deeper ones.

Blaine found himself not being able to breathe. Something inside him was broken, he knew he was shaking slightly. He was angry. Not at his boyfriend, never at his beautiful boyfriend. He was angry at the rest of the world. He wanted to find whatever had hurt his Kurt and make them pay. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to cause some pain. He dared shooting a look in Kurt's way again and he knew he had more important tasks in hand. Kurt wasn't looking at him anymore so he just closed the call and hurried into his clothes. He ran downstairs, shouting that he's taking the car, mostly to no one. Not like they cared anyway. He drove the streets as fast as he could. He needed to be with his boyfriend. Ok, maybe closing the chat like that after such revelation wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, but he'd just wanted to get to Kurt.

Kurt was still staring at the now empty screen. He had done it. 10 days it had lasted, but finally he had scared Blaine off. He hugged his knees to his chest as he felt the sobs rising in his throat and wrecking his body. He hated himself more than ever. He knew better than to do this. To open up to anyone. Chances are, Blaine had just asked him out to get to this point and find out more about him, so they could all sit and laugh at his sorry ass. He felt so stupid.

He heard a bell ringing in a distance and contemplated going over to open it. Maybe Carole had ordered some pizza. He could use some comfort food. But, he didn't want to move. he didn't want to give the world another chance to take anything away from him. Even if it was the food that he craved for and was half sure he wouldn't get. Why would the world give him anything he wanted? He was a loser. He just wanted to sulk and never get out of that bed. It was easier that way. Better.

Blaine tried to smile and not alert Carole as he was let into the house.

"Can i see Kurt?"

"Yeah, he's in his room." Carole answered. Blaine didn't hesitate

"Kurt?" he said as he knocked on the door. No answer. Not that he'd expected anything else. He knew his boyfriend very well. He cursed himself for getting into this situation. It was his fault. He hadn't thought and now…

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. It was stupid." He pleaded, his voice low, almost begging. He knew Kurt wouldn't want anyone else knowing.

Kurt was frozen on his bed. Why was Blaine here? What else did he want? hadn't he gotten enough out of him? He was trying to ignore the little voice in his head, saying maybe, just maybe Blaine was here because he cared.

"Don't get your hopes up you idiot." He told himself, sobbing hard. He wished they would just leave him alone. Let him sulk in his misery.

"Please let me in…" Blaine begged, Kurt could say he was close to tears himself now.

"You don't have to say anything, alright? We'll just cuddle and I'll hum you a melody, okay?"

Somehow Blaine's words got through Kurt and he felt his legs move to open the door. He was still crying hard. Such a weak boy, he thought to himself. Why did he cry so much? Boys don't cry. He could still hear every damn curse, feel ever damn blow to his body, telling him he was hated, he was not a boy, not a guy.

He opened the door and there was Blaine, being as perfect as always. He tried to say something but was crying too hard to be able to.

"Don't talk," Blaine said lovingly, walking inside the room and closing the door behind him. It was only by his searching, sad, caring gaze that Kurt realized he was still exposed. Suddenly he was panicking again and Blaine could feel it. He kneeled right at that spot and picked up the discarded pants and shirt, putting him on Kurt lovingly. He placed soft kisses on the sides of Kurt's legs.

He started singing as he led them to the bed, cuddling Kurt close, almost supporting his weight.

_So long,_

_I've been looking too hard,_

_I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a boy like you to come in to my life_

_I've been waiting for a boy like you and a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the story. Happy birthday, dear.**


End file.
